


My Own Scars

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Prompt Fic, gun shot, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: Prompt;Felicity ends up injured during a mission but doesn’t want to call Oliver because he’s home with William.However someone on the team calls him anyway, because doesn’t want Oliver to be mad at them for not telling him. Oliver of course shows up at the bunker soon after.





	My Own Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you love this prompt! Enjoy this one shot ! ❤️

My Own Scars

  
Felicity had already gone on a mission before, so when she asked Dinah, Curtis and Rene to come with them to help on the IT level of the mission they said yes immediately.

Even dead, Ricardo Diaz was still a big pain in the ass. He had mad ethos city worse than Felicity had ever seen it. Drugs everywhere, people going out with their rifles as if it was normal to do so.

Tonight was different though, they needed to take down a drug gang that had both dangerous drugs and lots and lots of rifles.

They suit up and while doing so Felicity sends a message to Oliver to tell him where they were going and to make sure he and William were okay. She put her phone on silent mode and they headed to the not so devrait l’aie of those drug dealers.

Fifteen minutes after leaving the bunker they were on site and ready to dismantle the group. Rene starting shooting on sight while Curtis threw his T Spheres to make some good explosions and having less risks for Felicity and Dinah to be interrupted.

The two women ran toward the nearest computer and Felicity installed her virus while Dinah installed C4 all over the place and as near as possible to the drug piles. Felicity typed away as fast as she could as she heard Rene and Curtis throw some punches and shooting some bullets in people’s kneecaps.

Three minutes after installing the virus the beeping of the computer told her it was in and starting to destroy everything. She started arming the C4 with Dinah and they ran away, joining Curtis and Rene behind some sort of dumpster where they are hiding from the last few thugs.

“Are you alright guys?” Dinah asked them as she took out her gun.

Curtis nodded as well as Rene.

“We in some big shit but we’re getting out of here don’t worry hoss.” Rene told them and stood up to try and shoot some of the men but only managed to hit one.

“Give me a gun.” Felicity told Rene while holding her hand toward him, waiting to get the gun she knew he had under his jeans.

“I can’t. Oliver told me not to.” He sounded apologetic and Felicity had no time for this shit.

“Rene, give me the gun or I swear I’ll make your life a living hell by destroying you via the Internet.” She knew she wasn’t yelling but it was as if she used her loud voice and everyone, including Oliver, was scared of it.

Rene sighed and took the small pistol out from under his jeans and handed it to her.

“Don’t hurts yourself please.” Dinah told her and Felicity nodded. She loaded the gun and was waiting for the right opportunity to use it.

Curtis, Rene and Dinah kept getting up one after the other and downed the thugs one by one. After the shootings stopped they started going out, their heads still low and the team still aware in case others were hiding and surprised them.

One did, they heard gunshots behind them and a rush of adrenaline pushed them to run faster than they ever could. Felicity and Dinah were two feet behind Rene and Curtis when Felicity activated the C4 inside the building and a giant boum erupted behind them as they kept running toward their van.

When inside the van, the four of them panted and sweated uncontrollably as Curtis started the engine and took the road toward the fifth so that they arrive faster at the bunker.

When they arrived they took their masks off and started taking their black clothes for Felicity and suits for the team when Felicity felt a stirring pain on her left shoulder which forced her to hiss in pain when she tried to take her sweater off.

Curtis was the first to turn around with what Felicity could explain as the death stare. Then Dinah and Rene turned around and came closer. They took her sweater off slowly and both did a small ‘oh’ behind her.

“What?” Felicity started to be worried, it really wasn’t the time to get hurt in any ways.

“Well,” Rene started. But Dinah cut him off.

“You took a bullet.” She finished and started going around to get her first aid kit, special superheroes that Felicity and Cisco concocted together.

Rene sat Felicity and sighed, “the bullet didn’t get through Felicity so it might hurt just a little.” He has a sympathetic smile on his face and Felicity sensed tear starting to blur her vision.

“Don’t worry Felicity I’ll give you a sedative.” Dinah gave her a knowing look and Felicity nodded.

“Alright, I’m the only straight here so I’m going to go up and leave you three to do what needs to be done alright?” Rene started pacing outside the bunker when Felicity yelled at him.

“Rene! Don’t you dare call Oliver, I swear I’ll end you.” She used her loud voice and Rene nodded slowly.

“Are you sure you don’t want him to know?” Dinah said as she started to focus on finding the bullet in Felicity’s shoulder.

Felicity hissed in pain and weirdly enough Curtis hissed in pain too. She stared at him with a brow raised and he shrugged.

“Seeing people getting hurt is hurting me too.” Was his explanation.

“If I wasn’t on drugs I would’ve found it weird but right now I’m going to have pity for you.” She started to have a slurry voice as the drug started having an effect on her.

“What are you going to explain to Oliver how you got this?” Curtis thought his question was smart but her answer took the smug her had.

“I’ll tell him you played with your toys around me.” She smirked.

“Oh that’s mean Felicity.” Dinah said as she finally retrieved the bullet from her left shoulder.

“You know, I took a bullet on my right shoulder once, and now I have both my shoulders with bullet scars. My own scars.” She smiled at the meaning of it.

“What do you mean your own scars?” Curtis raised a brow and Dinah chuckled, probably didn’t even want to know what was the meaning of that.

“None of your business.” She said with a drunken voice when they heard loud voices and 2 sets of legs rushing down the stairs.

Felicity didn’t even have to turn around to know it was Oliver and Rene running behind him. She sighed angrily, someone had called or messaged him. The traitors.

“What the hell happened?!” Oliver yelled as he got in front of Felicity and palmed her face to see if she was okay. He looked at Dinah behind her with a questioning look.

“I gave her drugs to appease the pain.” She simply said as an explanation while she sewed her shoulder up.

“What happened Felicity?” Oliver used his soft voice, only reserved for her.

“We went on that mission I texted you about and like, while we were running away some dude came from behind and started shooting but I felt nothing until I was there. And then Dinah took care of me.” She said as she covered her bra from Rene’s eyes.

“Babe why didn’t you take protections?” Oliver asked her seriously but she was too high to care.

“I usually don’t need protections.” She chuckled.

“It’s done!” Dinah said proudly and put her shirt back on her shoulder carefully so that she won’t hurt her. “It’s going to leave a scar.” She told them and cleaned up the blood mess.

“My own scar.” Felicity said, looking proudly at Oliver who knew why she was telling this and smirked.

He leaned down and kissed his wife sweetly before picking her up from the table and letting her down.

“Your on scar.” He winked and kissed her cheek. “We need to go, we don’t want to be late.” He nodded and she understood immediately. He was scared and he needed reassurance.

She said good bye to everyone and followed him in the car where William was waiting in the backseat.

“How you doin’ kiddo?” She said, her slurry voice still playing tricks on her.

“I’m better than you.” He chuckled and Oliver started the engine toward the hospital.

Fifteen minutes later they were inside the hospital and waiting for the doctor to show up. She took both Oliver and Felicity in her office and asked William to wait with the nurses on the other end of the corridor.

“Why brings you here Mr Queen?” The doctor said as she placed herself on her chair and took the tubes and wires out.

Oliver took Felicity’s hand and smiled down at her.

“I got hurt and he wanted to make sure everything was fine.” Felicity answered for him, weirdly enough her slurry voice was gone now.

“Did you fell?” The doctor was one of the few who knew Oliver had gone back to being green arrow and knew Felicity went out on the field sometimes.

“Nope,” She shook her head. “Bullet wound on my left shoulder.” She saw the doctor nod and without warning put the cold gel on her flat belly.

She took one of her many tools Felicity couldn’t name and placed it on the gel and started spreading it all over her belly.

She took a look probably first to see if there was any bleeding and then went down to her uterus to look further.

After two minutes of agonizing silence the doctor showed a blurry thing on the screen and smiled. Felicity guessed it was good so she smiled too.

“So?” Oliver pressed and Felicity slapped his arm.

“Let her so her job.” She chastised him and he nodded with a chuckle.

“Everything is fine Mrs Queen, your baby seems to be in place and haven’t moved out of the pouch. It’s all good.” She took the instrument off of her belly and cleaned it before giving Felicity some papers to clean her belly and Oliver helped her get up.

“Thank you for receiving us at such an ungodly hour Doctor.” Oliver and Felicity shook hands with her and went out to get William then in the car and directly toward their home.

When they arrived Felicity ran to the bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Oliver and William arrived one minute later and Oliver helped her get out on her jeans and in her PJs then in the bed while William wasn’t looking.

“I’m so happy.” She smiled wildly. “I got my own scar.” She saw Oliver grin and she chuckled.

“What’s the story behind that? Can I know?” William asked as he went to Felicity’s side and hugged her tightly.

Oliver spent a good fifteen minutes telling him about this scar story back to the second year he was back and Sara was there. After William started yawning and Oliver sent him to bed. William kissed Felicity on the cheek and waved at his dad then got out of the room before yelling,

“Good night mom and dad!” And then looked himself in his bedroom.

Felicity smiled like an idiot for a few seconds then the smile turned into tear and she started crying.

“Babe what’s up?” Oliver put a hand on her thigh and waited for her answer.

“He calés me mom for the first time!” She sais between two sobs. “I’m too high for this shit!” She half yelled half cried the words. “I’m so emo I can’t.” She fanned herself with her hands then fell back on the bed and let Oliver wrap his arms around her and soothe her.

Felicity suddenly stopped crying and tapped Oliver’s shoulder.

“Who told you I was hurt?” The question came out of nowhere and she saw it caught him off guard.

He shrugged and shook his head. “I swore I wouldn’t tell. I keep my promises baby.” He winked and kissed her nose.

“Tell me.” She pouted.

He shook his head again with a chuckle.

“Tell me or I’ll have all my mood swings on you.” She thought it was a good threat considering she was pregnant and possibly dangerous. But it didn’t scare him a bit. Instead he said the sweetest thing ever.

“And I’ll still be here. Always. As promised.” He kissed her softly and hugged her tightly until both of them drifted off to Neverland.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Hope you liked it! Feel free to comment your thoughts or give kudos :)
> 
> If you want to give prompts please feel free to ^^


End file.
